Viva La Bam: Raab Drabbles
by Carerra Os
Summary: Slash Stories involving Raab and other males from Viva La Bam 1. Sorry RaabBam Raabs had enough of Bam's tretment 2. MardieGrass RaabTony Everyone dose things when there drunk
1. Sorry

**Sorry**

**Title: **Sorry

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Viva La Bam

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama

**Ratting:** PG-13/ T

**Warning:** Slash, very slight hent, oc, ooc-ness

**Main Paring: **Bam/ Raab

**Other Parings:** very slight April/ Phil

**Summary: **Raab finally's had enough of Bam's shit and decides to disappear for a few days. Bam realizes what an ass he's been, after finding Raab's journal and finally admits the feelings he's been harboring for his friend.

**Chapter: **One-Shot

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me!

Sorry

A/N: _Has not been betad. Please read and review._

One-Shot

It was for in the mourning, and they were all down in the pirate bar most of them drinking, even Phil and April. Raab looked around the room at his friends sighing sadly he was the only one not drinking for once. For some reason he couldn't explain, or better yet preferred not to at least not to anyone other then himself drinking had lost its appeal. His pale blue eyes focused on Bam as he made yet another derogatory comment towards him.

Raab's hands fisted and his teeth gritted, he was thankful that his friends were all to drunk to notice. He hated the things Bam said about him, it wasn't the same as the things he said to the wrest of the guy, no towards Raab it seemed like he meant it, like it wasn't all just in good fun. It tore him apart inside but he wouldn't dare say anything, no if he did that he'd just be called a pussy and laughed at even more.

As Bam mare yet another comment about Raab, said blonde abruptly stood and left the room leaving everyone stunned. It didn't last long however seeing as they were all to completely smashed, and quickly went back to there drinking and talking.

Raab walked up to his room and quickly packed up the things he would need for a few days. Slinging the duffle bag over his shoulder he wrote a quick note leaving it where April would find it so she wouldn't worry before leaving the house. He walked to the buss station not bothered by the two-hour walk. Once there he bought a six-thirty buss ticket to Chicago Illinois, he had a cousin there that would let him crash on her couch.

He got on the buss smiling at the driver, before walking to the back and talking a seat. He looked out the window towards Bam's 'castle'; he doubted anyone would miss him, especially not Bam. He felt his phone vibrate from where it lay in his pocket, taking it out he quickly turned it off not bothering to see who it was from. Sighing he leaned back in his seat as the buss started, closing his eyes he fell a sleep to the sound of the engine.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Bam woke up groggily that mourning, well more like afternoon, he head pounding he had drunk twice as much as normal the night before. Rubbing his head he slowly got out of his bed glancing at his clock he noticed that it was two. Pulling on a pair of silky black pajama pants he made his way downstairs in search of Tylenol.

When he got down stairs he knew something was wrong, April looked more upset then normal, Phil was seated next to her tensely trying to sooth her. The others were seated around the kitchen looking tens and worried though not to the extent of the blonde women. "What the hell has gotten everyone so tense." Bam asked walking into the kitchen. His mother glared at him as if whatever had happened was his fault and handed him a folded peace of paper.

Ape and anyone ells who cares,

Sorry to just leave like this but I'm tired of this shit, I'm sure you know what I mean. Anyways I'm going to go stay with my cousin, I'm not telling where, Bam would just come fuck with me some more, I don't need that. I need some time to think clearly without distraction. All be back by the end of the week, don't worry.

Take care,

Raab

Bam stared at the letter in absolute shock not believing what he was seeing, Raab would never just get up and leave at lest not with out his persuasion. He quickly looked around the room searching for the younger man, finally realizing that no matter how many times he looked over the group, Raab wasn't there. "You're fucking kidding me right?" Bam asked searching their faces for any sign that they were joking, finding none he felt a stab of pain through his chest as he reread the letter.

"What dose he mean Ape?" Bam asked a chill running through him, he knew what Raab meant. Raab was tired of _his _shit, and he couldn't blame him, he didn't know how the blonde had put up with it for as long as he had. Bam was constantly mean and uncaring towards the youngest of his crew, for reasons he was unwilling to admit to himself, he tried to create distance between them but still keep him close.

"Why do you think Bam?" April said, he could tell she was seething and it was all directed at him.

"I don't know." The brunet skateboarder lied glaring back at the blonde women. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialed Raab's cell phone number. Another stab off pain filled his chest as he realized that the blonde's phone was off, it was the first time he had called it to find it off, it was never off.

"Yes you do Bam." April said standing up and stalking over to her son, stopping once she was directly in front of him. "Raabie's tired of your shit, you've finally driven him away, you've finally gone to far." April practically screamed causing Bam to flinch as tears came to her light blue eyes over her son's dreadful actions for the first time in years. "I wouldn't blame him if he never came back." The blonde women said for the first time in her life truly ashamed of her son.

Bam watched her open mouthed as she left the room Phil on her heals. The brunet turned to look at his friends only to find similar looks of his mothers. He quickly fled the kitchen unable to stand their looks and headed upstairs. He quickly walked into a room and slammed the door behind him causing the room to shake, looking around the room he realized it was Raab's and once again the pain was there.

Sighing sadly and dejectedly he let his façade drop as he looked around the room it screamed Raab. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been he cared for the blonde more then a friend should, he was scared of that and had decided to keep the younger man at a distance by being mean. It had worked it had worked far better then he had wanted, now Raab wasn't even there he had just left and it was his entire fault.

Bam plopped down on the surprisingly made bed and cringed as his head connected to the abnormally hard pillow. Reaching under said pillow he pulled out black leather bound notebook. Curiousitly got the better of him and he opened the book to the first page, at the top in thick black print it read 'Journal' and at the bottom in a messy hand it read 'Chris Raab'. Bam stared at it 'Today is just full of shocks' he thought to himself as he flipped through the pages and began reading.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Raab got off of the buss after a quick 'thank you' to the women that had woken him up. Stepping off of the buss he was quickly engulfed in a hug by his older cousin. She was a tall brunet with a lot of tattoos and piercings, and the build of a modal. "I'm so glad you're here!" She told him as she released him from her tight grip.

"Yeah me to Sam." He said giving her a small smile; his cousin always brought his spirits up. "Thanks for giving me a place to crash." He said blushing softly.

"It's no big deal, now come on all show you the apartment and then all give you a tour of the place, a real tour not one of those half assed tourist ones, I'm going to show you the real Chicago!." She told him happily before dragging him off down the street towards her apartment.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Raab laid down on the pull out sofa a thing quilt draped over him, he was exhausted Sam's tour had consisted of the two of them walking back and forth all over the city. As he lay there looking out the dark window he couldn't help but wonder what the other where up to especially Bam. '_Probably don't even know I'm gone yet_.' Raad thought to himself bitterly before drifting off to sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Bam had spent the entire day reading the journal and was astounded by it, Raad had the same feelings of 'care' for him, thought the blonde apparently had not problem admitting it to himself. Bam wanted to beat himself upside the head for what a dick he had been making the younger man feel as if he meant nothing to him. Aparently April knew a lot about this to and she wasn't the only one Dico, Ryan, Rake, Phil, and even Don Vito knew, it seemed that the only person who didn't know the way Raab felt was him.

Bam woke up the next afternoon the journal opened laying flat on his chest he had fallen a sleep reading it. As his stomach grumbled tightening he realized that he hadn't eaten since the day before last. Getting up the journal in hand he headed down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. April was apparently still mad at him not that he blamed her; she ignored him as he walked in. He ignored her as well as he got a cup of coffee and a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. Things were peaceful as he ate until his mother spotted the journal.

"What is that?" April asked her eyes narrowing she knew exactly what it was. "What you haven't hurt him enough, now your going through his personal thoughts!" She screeched at her son appalled. "What is wrong with you, being mean to him emotionally and physically isn't enough for you, you've already broken his heart what ells is there left for you to do?" April asked her voice sad and low as a whisper.

"Fix it." Bam said simply head turned away from the blonde women.

"What?" April asked blinking in shock.

"Fix it." Bam said turning so that he was looking directly in her eye. "Apologize for trying to push him away because I thought it was wrong to care about him the way I do. For leaving him out of the nice things so I wouldn't have to admit that I can barely breath when he smiles at me. Being mean to him so that I wouldn't have to admit that I, that I'm in love with him." Bam said admitting for the first time how deep his feelings for his friend went. "For everything." The brunet said sadly looking down into his Fruity Pebbles.

"You really mean that?" April asked hope seeping into her voice as she hoped this wasn't just some schema to hurt Raab even more, he son was a good actor after all.

"Yeah mom." Bam said and April knew her son was dead serious it was never a schema when he said 'mom'.

"Thank god." She said coming around the table and wrapping her son in a tight hug.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Raab spent the next two days with his cousin before deciding to back home. They were at the station with Sam hugging him tightly. "Oh I don't know why you have to go back home so soon." She said pouting; he only gave her a small smile. "Well you back soon and take care of yourself." The tall brunet women said letting him go.

"I will and you do the same." Raab told her before getting on the buss.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Raab arrived at the West Chester buss station around noon and tock the two-hour walk home. When he got there the house was surprisingly empty, he decided this was a good thing as he headed upstairs to his room. Unpacking his bad he decided to take a nap before going off to find any of the others. Stripping off his shirt he slipped under the light blue blanket sighing contently as he lay on a read bed for the first time in days.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They had just gotten back from messing with Vito, everyone decided that a drink was in order and headed into the kitchen for beer. After one beer Bam excused himself and headed upstairs. '_I really wish Raab would come back or at the very lest turn on his phone.' _The brunet thought sighing as he headed towards said mans room.

Opening the door Bam was surprised to find Raab there sound asleep and curled around the pillow the brunet had been using the entire time he was gone. Snapping out of his surprised state he quickly walked all the way into the room shutting and locking the door behind him. Walking over to the bed he swat down on the edge gazing down at the younger man who resembled a five year old in his sleep.

Bam ran his hand through the silky soft golden strands his hand trailing down to the slightly stubbled cheek. The brunet couldn't help but smile as Raab nuzzled into his hand a low purr like sound coming from him causing the older to chuckle. Leaning down Bam firmly pressed his lips to the sleeping young mans.

Raab's eyes fluttered open and he was shocked to see it was Bam kissing him. He moaned loudly into the elder mans mouth as a skilled tongue invaded his mouth and his eyes slipped shut again. The brunet explored every crevice of the others mouth before pulling away. Corn flake blue eyes slowly blinked open to lock on ice blue ones.

"I'm sorry." Bam breathed out his hands cupping the youngers lightly tanned face, his callused thumbs rubbing circles lightly under his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything." Raab understood what he was saying sorry about, it couldn't be anything ells, and so he reached up and pulled him back down for another kiss.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Please read and review, hope you liked it!_


	2. MardieGrass Lust

**MardieGrass Lust**

**Title: **MardieGrass Lust

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Viva La Bam

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama

**Ratting:** R/M possibly NC-17

**Warning:** Slash, very slight hent, oc, ooc-ness

**Main Paring: **Tony Hawk/ Raab

**Other Parings:** very slight April/ Phil and others

**Summary: **It takes place during one of their trips while they all go to MardieGrass. Everyone gets wasted and Tony and Raab end up finding out something about themselves that no one was expecting but that they both want.

**Chapter: **One-Shot

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me!

**MardieGrass Lust**

A/N: _Has not been betad. Please read and review. Has nothing to do with Sorry there bother seprate._

**One-Shot**

They had arrived at 'MardieGrass' about an hour ago and almost everyone was smashed out of their minds. Tony Hawk sat in a corner examining all the other that had come. April and Phil were still throwing beads down at the crowed below both having a great time. Don Vito was trying to get some poor innocent drunk girl to make out with him, who even in her very altered state of mind refused. Dunn was making out with both of the girls that Rake had brought, in retaliation Rake was sulking in a corner drinking. Bam was making out with some random girl which when Jen found out he'd get his ass kicked fro. The two other skaters that had accompanied them were making out which wasn't uncommon when they were drunk, though no on e was sure if they ever remembered when they were sober and non-ever asked.

Tony was cut from his mussing as a very inebriated Raab fell into his lap giggling. "Hi Tony." The younger man said louder then needed his breath smelling of fruity liquor. "Do you want some?" He asked holding up a bottle of shimmery pink fruity liquor. Giving no reply the skater grabbed the bottle and took a long swig from it the pleasant fruity mix filling his senses.

"What is it?" Hawk asked he's never tasted anything quite like it.

"Dunno I didn't ask some chick with blue hair handed it to me." Raab said shrugging slightly taking the bottle back and drinking more of the shimmery pink liquor. "Its good though." He pointed out grinning as he wiggled around in the older mans lap to become more comfortable.

"Comfey?" Tony asked as the younger finally stopped moving raising a slender eyebrow.

"Very." The smaller man answered watching the others around them Tony just shrugged not bothering with having the youngest of Bam's crew in his lap, well maybe a little bothered in the lap area but he ignored it drinking more of the fruity liquor.

They sat there for a long time passing the bottle back and forth as they drank a warm tingly feeling filed their body's and every time there bare skin would touch little jolts of electricity ran through them. Before either of them realized what was happening they were kissing neither one willing to stop even after realization hit. Tony annoyed with the angle broke the kiss only long enough to have Raab straddle his hips before claming the younger's lips once again in a heated kiss. Raab moaned as large slightly callused hands ran along his body sliding under his shit to skim a crossed sensitive skin. Raab wound his hands in the older mans short brown hair pulling him closer.

"Oh great now there is two more drunken fags." Bam said loudly causing them to pull apart.

"Go away Bam." Tony said in a threatening tone as his fingers danced along Raabs spine causing him to shiver.

"Yah whatever get a room!" The dark haired skater said before walking off towards a read head mumbling about dumb fags as he went.

"That's a good idea." Hawk said grinning.

"What is?" The blue-eyed young man asked his head to the side slightly.

"Getting a room." The skateboarder said standing abruptly one arm around Raabs back the other under his bottom as said man wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the other mans neck and waist to keep from falling. Tony grinned down at the man in his arms before walking inside and heading down the hall in search of his room. He was in room 119, it wasn't much it had a queen sized bed a small television on the dresser and phone that probably didn't work and one tiny bathrooms.

Walking in he quickly shut the door and looked it before walking over to the bed and allowing himself to fall so that he had the younger man pinned underneath him to the bed. Raab grinned lightly his eyes glazed over from lust and alcohol as he reached up and pulled Tony down for another kiss. Breaking the kiss the skater trailed he way down the younger mans slightly stubble shin to bite and suck at the lightly sun kissed neck.

Tony pulled away in aggravation as Raabs shirt kept him from going any further the younger whined slightly as his neck was abandoned. Smirking Tony simply pulled his shirt from the younger mans slim body before pulling off his pants as well. The skater admired the body laid out before him before reattaching himself to the lightly tanned neck, while his mouth was occupied with the smaller mans neck his hands were seeking blindly for the massage oil he had thrown on his bed earlier that day.

Once finding it he gave a triumphant little laugh around a mouthful of shoulder before coating his fingers with it and slide one into the younger mans puckered hole. Raab tensed at the intrusion but quickly relaxed as Tony continued to kiss his neck and the hand not already busy rubbed soothing circled over his flat stomach. By the time the older man worked in the third finger the younger was panting and squirming in pleasure.

Raab whimpered as the fingers were removed and groaned in pain as he was filled with something much larger. Tony held still waiting for the other man to relax enough to let the pleasure take over, he ran his tongue over a flushed cheek catching a falling tear before kissing closed eyelids. "Please move." The youngest of the CKY crew let out in a barely hearable whisper as he relaxed, Hawk smiled down at the smaller man beneath him kissing him he began pulling almost completely out before pushing back in at a slow pace.

It wasn't long before Raab began to beg for more and the older man complied with his whims bringing them both screaming and moaning to completion. Tony collapsed on the younger man feeling tired and completely sated after finally regaining some of his composure he pulled out of Raab. Rolling over he pulled the sandy haired man to his chest where the younger man curled up to him and they drifted off to sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

When Tony awoke the next morning he felt warm and comfortable with out even the slightest him of a hangover. Looking at the body curled around him he smiled happy to find it all wasn't just a dream, he'd wanted to do that for the longest time. Raab woke up slowly stretching slightly against the warm body he was curled to looking up and meeting the older mans gray blue eyes he gave a nerves smile unsure about how the older man felt about what had happened.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Hawk asked smiling reassuringly down at the younger man.

"Sounds good." Raab whispered smiling.

"Good lets take a shower first we reek of booze and sex." Tony said laughing as he pulled the younger man into the bathroom.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:**_Well I hope you like it please read and review._

**END**


End file.
